Observation
by marianbri
Summary: Just Strange idea of mine. need more encouragement and ideas on how to finish
1. Default Chapter

Observation 1/?  
  
By Marianbri  
  
Rating: PG-PG13  
  
Warning: Kinda sappy. Little bit of chaos. Slight AU (you'll see). Slight OOC of some characters. (Personally I believe them to possible just like this. But, that's my opinion.) Relena Bashing.  
  
Parings: It's for me to know and you to read and find out.  
  
Comments: Love'em. Can't wait to get some.  
  
Observation  
  
Part 1  
  
"Oooff."  
  
"Shhh!! Hold the camera steady."  
  
"Sorry Duo."  
  
"S-okay. Ready? Hello and Welcome to Gundam Adventures. I'm your host Duo Maxwell. Today we're going to stalk.."  
  
"Uh Duo?"  
  
"I..I mean track and observe a very rare and sexy..."  
  
*Cough*  
  
"special creature."  
  
As Duo speaks, they creep quietly down the upstairs hall of the current safe house. They soon stop in front of one of the many doors.  
  
"We must be very careful when entering the creatures current nest."  
  
With the stealth he is known for, Duo silently enters the bedroom. The scene before him causes a sigh in appreciation.  
  
"MMMmmm eye candy."  
  
"Uh Duo?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The camera."  
  
"Wha??"  
  
"The Camera!!"  
  
" Oh yeah. Ladies and Gentlemen, their he is. Our prime subject of pilot. I give you Soldierus Perfectus. This one we've named Hee-chan."  
  
"We? You mean you."  
  
"Shhh!!"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. Silent camera man."  
  
"As I was saying, notice if you will the tousled hair. The sculpted cheeks. That strong chin. Those bulging biceps and rock hard abs. All under that smooth golden tanned skin..."  
  
*Drool *  
  
"Oooh what I would give for just a moment to run my hands.."  
  
*Smack*  
  
" Damn it Trowa. Why'd you hit me so hard.?"  
  
"Just hurry before he wakes up and were both six feet under."  
  
"Alright already."  
  
For Duo's pocket he removes a box. Opening it he retrieves a very small camera.  
  
"Some of our footage is going to be taken by this fly on the wall camera.(1)"  
  
As Duo continues talking the camera floats upward and land in a corner of the room.  
  
"This camera will allow us to observe with as much danger to ourselves. It will be used to capture Hee-chan's sleeping habits."  
  
"Duo he's waking up."  
  
"EEP! Come on T let's book it."  
  
As the door closes, twin pools of cobalt blues open to slits and a slight smile graces his lips.  
  
"Very interesting. Well Duo. Let the games begin." 


	2. part 2

Part 2  
  
Trowa's Room ( Calm Down you rabid Trowa fans)  
  
"Tell me again why I'm helping you?"  
  
"Because you love me."  
  
*Raised eyebrow*  
  
"You scratch my back and I scratch yours."  
  
*Scratch. Scratch.*  
  
"Smartass. OOOooo. Lower. Lower. Right there. Aaaaaaahhhh. Thanks Tro-man. That's been bugging me all morning."  
  
Walking over to his desk, Trowa sets the hand held camera down and flips open his laptop. He then proceeds to load up the computer and test the monitoring system while, Duo test the microphone.  
  
"Trowa loves Quatre 3+4. Trowa loves Quatre 3+4."  
  
*Tug. Tug.*  
  
"Watch it buddy or Heavyarms might find its self in position with Sandrock."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Oh wouldn't I."  
  
"Alright no more hair tugging."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Everything's all set."  
  
On the monitor we see the feed from the fly on the wall camera.  
  
"Great we're back folks. Now let us take another look at... hey where's Hee-chan."  
  
Moment's prior. Heero's Room (wipe the drool of its embarrassing)  
  
Two well-toned arms stretched out above a head of tousled brown hair. After sensuously maneuvering into a sitting position, without looking to obvious, Heero scanned the perimeter for the camera. Spotting in the far corner, he nodded to himself. Clad only in a pair of H heart D boxers (1), Heero strolls across the room to the closet to pick out an outfit for the day. Opening the door he glanced at the contents.  
  
"Now let's see... spandex, spandex, spandex, spandex..." (You get the picture.)  
  
"Spandex is fine for any other day but, today I think I'll wear these."  
  
Separating the long row of spandex to reveal...  
  
(Ready? Nah. Little more suspense.)  
  
(Okay fine. Quit thwapping me. I'll tell. I'll tell.)  
  
reveals... THE ASS GRABBERS.  
  
(That's right. THE ASS GRABBERS. Oh sure spandex shows off your body. But these jeans, they hug your ass just right sending a signal to all those of the Hentai persuasion screaming grab me!!!)  
  
Laying the A.G.'s on the bed, he also pulls out a skintight blue t-shirt to accompany them. Grabbing a pair of 1x2 boxers, he collects the A.G.'s and heads into the bathroom.  
  
Meanwhile enroute to current safe house  
  
Quatre Barton  
  
Quatre Winner Barton  
  
"Winner."  
  
Quatre R. Barton  
  
Quatre R.W. Barton  
  
"Quatre."  
  
Quatre R. Winner-Barton  
  
Quatre Re...  
  
"Quatre!!!"  
  
"What!!! Oh sorry Wufei. Guess I was too deep in thought."  
  
"Yeah sure. I just sent a message to Yuy to let them know when to expect us."  
  
"oh okay."  
  
"And Quatre?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Watch the road."  
  
"Bite me Chang."  
  
Heero Tracking Headquarters. Sanc Kingdom. (Run. Run for your lives. AAAHHHH!!!)  
  
"How pathetic are we?" Lackey One asked Lackey Two.  
  
"What do you mean?" replied L2.  
  
"We help someone who is clearly insane stalk some one and for what."  
  
"Five hundred a week plus kick ass benefits."  
  
"Oh yeah. You can't beat that."  
  
*high five*  
  
*Ding*  
  
L1 and L2 turn and then slightly shrink in their seats as a figure draped in pink cloth steps out of the elevator. She then proceeds to run, trip on her skirt, get up like nothing happened and start running again. Then she slides to a stop, panting from the little excursion before speaking.  
  
"Any sign of my darling Heero yet?"  
  
L1 and 2 play rock paper scissors to decide who gets the unfortunate honor of stalling her pursuit. (Hey their not all bad.) L2 losing when his paper was cut, grumbles under breath before answering her.  
  
"No your Highness not yet."  
  
"Oh pooh. Please you must hurry. Who knows what awful things they would do to him."  
  
"Of course your Highness. As soon as we find him we will contact you." L1 spoke.  
  
As she leaves L1 and L2 sigh with relief that they've held her off for the moment.  
  
"So wanna play Starcraft." Asks L2.  
  
"Sure. This time I'm gonna kick your ass."  
  
"In your dreams."  
  
tbc...well it's up to you. 


	3. part 3

Observation 3/?  
  
Heero's Room  
  
.....................  
  
"um Bri?" Author's minion cowers at her feet.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"He's in the shower."  
  
"Mmmmm. Shower scene."  
  
"Aren't you going to describe it to your readers,"  
  
"Why. I'm sure the can imagine the rivulets of water running down that sinewy and tanned body. The hair wet and plastered to his forehead. Soapy hands running all over ... mmmmm."  
  
(Author melts into a puddle of gooo.)  
  
On with the fic...  
  
"Hop in my Chrysler its as big as a whale and its about to set sail. Hop in my car its seats about twenty so come on and bring your jukebox money."  
  
Aww. It's a shame dear Duo wasn't able to purchase the movable and miked fly on the wall camera. He'll just have to wait to find out Heero's a shower singer.  
  
"Well a Love Shack is a little ol' place where we can get to together."  
  
As He washes Heero prepares his plan of action.  
  
"Love Shack yeah. Yeah."  
  
Trowa's Room (later)  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!"  
  
"Wow. I didn't know Heero own a pair of Ass Grabbers."  
  
On screen we see Heero emerge from the bathroom and walk over to his computer.  
  
"Damn. I think I put the camera in the wrong place."  
  
Heero then bends down to tie his shoe.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Heero's Room (again)  
  
Sitting down at the computer, Heero notices that he has a message waiting for him.  
  
On screen  
  
Yuy,  
  
Mission completed. ETA 2 hours.  
  
Chang  
  
Noticing the time the message was sent. Heero sends a reply.  
  
Chang,  
  
Need yours and Winner's help upon arrival. The games have begun.  
  
Yuy  
  
Hour and away from the safe house  
  
*Bing*  
  
"We just got a letter. We just got a letter. We just got a letter. Wonder who its from."  
  
*snicker. snicker*  
  
"Damn Maxwell has been messing with my laptop again."  
  
Scanning the e-mail a devilish smirk crosses Wufei's face.  
  
"Quatre, guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The games have begun."  
  
"What games?"  
  
"Maxwell has made his first move."  
  
A zero like gleam enters the Arabian pilots eyes.  
  
"Well then, we must respond accordingly. I just love these win-win situations.  
  
The Harpee's Lai..urm Relena's Room  
  
The room was designed with her unstable personality. One side was draped and dripping in pink. The other side...well...think medieval torture chamber and Spanish inquisition and your just about there. Relena sits on her bed playing with some dolls.  
  
`Oh my darling I knew you would find me and rescue me from the clutches of Demon Duo.'  
  
`Heero my love you know that nothing could keep my from you.'  
  
Heero and Relena dolls kiss while psycho princess cackles in the background.  
  
Tbc. Maybe. 


End file.
